Image recognition comprises an area of present interest and study. In general, image recognition relates to the analysis of a captured image and more particularly to the recognition of some or all of the contents of that captured image. For example, if a given captured image comprises an image of a room containing various objects, image recognition might be used to recognize one or more of those objects and/or to recognize the room itself for what it is.
Such techniques hold considerable potential for widespread application. So-called smart cameras (i.e., an image capture platform that also incorporates a native capability to implement computer vision algorithms to facilitate recognition of the contents of captured images) could be used, for example, as an important element of a vehicle collision avoidance system, an airport security system, and so forth. Realization of this potential, however, is likely dependent, at least in part, upon an ability to effect such recognition accurately and timely. A collision avoidance system, for example, that cannot readily discern a difference between a child on a tricycle and a piece of cardboard blowing in the wind might pose a concern.
Many different approaches exist regarding the nature and operation of the recognition engine itself and many more will likely be developed in the future. In general, however, it may be observed that essentially all such approaches make use of image recognition facilitation content to effect their purpose. This content can comprise, for example, object models that correspond to various objects to be recognized when present in a captured image (where present object models form a comparative basis for recognizing and identifying corresponding objects and often comprise, at least in part, characterizing geometric property information and interaction properties information (such as whether a given object tends to move, and if so, with what degree of relative movement with respect to other objects)). Other examples of such content exist as well and/or will likely be developed in the future. For example, so-called classifiers (which some skilled practitioners might consider as being a kind of (or a variant of) a model) that tend to be more statistical in nature are also relevant to these teachings and may also serve as image recognition facilitation content.
Unfortunately, such content requires corresponding storage space. Though memory capacity and management continues to improve, it may not be possible to include a memory of sufficient capacity and/or capability in the near future that can contain all possible and/or available image recognition facilitation content as may exist at any given time.
Furthermore, even if such a memory did exist, sheer capacity in and of itself will not necessarily address all relevant concerns. In particular, new objects to be recognized occur on a regular basis (with illustrative examples including new personal objects, furniture, vehicles, architectural objects and features, and specific persons, to name a few). It is also likely that some existing objects to be recognized may assume a new shape or other condition that effectively renders that object effectively “new” (for example, broken objects such as half a cup or a partially dismantled chair may not be recognizable in their less-than-whole form). As an immediate end result, it is unlikely that a fielded image recognition platform (such as, but not limited to, a smart camera) will always have sufficient locally available image recognition facilitation content to ensure that its primary functionality can be adequately served at all times and under all circumstances.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.